Yoshi Dinosaur
Yoshi Dinosaur '''is a user on the Flipline Forum. He joined on October 8, 2013 under the name '''YoshiSmokes. His current rank is Papa's Assistant. As YoshiSmokes On October 8, 2013, Yoshi Dinosaur joined the Flipline Forum under the name YoshiSmokes, along with his brother luigismokes (who joined before him) and his other brother MarioSmokes (who joined after him). When YoshiSmokes first came on Flipline, he posted on the topic "School," saying he was a famous movie star who didn't go to school. He made up a lot of lies about him, saying he produced many famously known movies and owned all video game systems produced by Nintendo. He also said he was from New Jersey, which also turned out to be a lie. YoshiSmokes and his brothers got into a lot of trouble because everyone thought they were trolls and accounts run by the same person. In the end, Matt cleared everything up and explained that Luigismokes, MarioSmokes, and YoshiSmokes were brothers. Matt deleted YoshiSmokes and MarioSmokes and allowed them to come back as new users: Mario the Plumber and Yoshi Dinosaur. As Yoshi Dinosaur On October 9, 2013, YoshiSmokes rejoined Flipline as Yoshi Dinosaur. Yoshi promised not to lie about being a movie star and became a much better user. Involvement In the Sim514 War Soon, a new user called Sim514 joined the Flipline Forum. At first, he was just like the other users - then he turned bad. He wanted to start a rebellion against Flipline and cause Matt and Tony to shut down their website. He began spamming in forum threads and in the shoutbox. Sim514 said some bad things about the forum, the website, the admins, and all of the users on the forum. Yoshi Dinoaur was against Sim514 and, along with abcd, SodaPopExplosive, luigismokes, jdfan07, and _StrawberryJam_, reported Sim514 to the admins. Eventually, Sim514 was permabanned by Matt and the forums were peaceful once again. After the War On October 18, 2013, Yoshi Dinosaur started a new topic under "Off-Topic" called 'Peep. '''It started off as a poll for everyone's favorite type of peep (bunny or chick) and then the color. On October 20, 2013, Yoshi Dinosaur decided to make the '''Peep '''thread an art section, where forum members could request a character and Yoshi would make it into a peep. Many Peeps he created include Flipline characters, Nintendo characters, and more. WafflesFana!'s FC Tournament On October 21, 2013, Yoshi Dinosaur heard about WafflesFana!'s FC Tournament from luigismokes. He registered his FC, Tim, on October 24, 2013. On October 25, 2013, Tim faced off against Pikachu Fan's Boom. Tim won 11 votes to 9. Even though he won, he still told Pikachu Fan that it was a good match. In the second round, lost to Jake. Peep Art Mostly after the Sim514 War, Yoshi had been making Peep requests. October 27, 2013, Yoshi celebrated the 400th post on "Peep Art" by creating a certificate of appreciation for the best Peep fans: Mario the Plumber, jdfan07, AlondraXP, Moose_Related, and StrawberryJam. Other Peeps have been requested by RZ5846, abcd, Kawaiistarbear07, Weegee, and Jake. He continued to make more and more Peeps. He has done all kinds of Peeps, from Flipline characters to Mario characters and even Peeps based off of TV show characters. The Return of James Wong On November 1, 2013, a new user called RZ5846 came to the Forum. He started a topic saying hello to everyone and also saying he was not James Wong. He also said that he liked HK buses. This led many users, namely Mario the Plumber, abcd, and Moose_Related to suspect that he was in fact James Wong. Looking at his email, drwongjames@gmail.com, anyone could tell that he was James Wong. Yoshi and others protested and tried to get RZ5846 to admit that he was James Wong. Ririko was the leader of the protest. A few hours later, jdfan07 threatened to report him to Matt unless he admitted it, which he finally did. James Wong explained that he wanted to come back to the Forum as a better person, and he wanted everyone to treat him nicely. He became friends with Yoshi. On November 6, 2013, Yoshi began writing a fanfic with Perfect Trumpet Thingy based off of "perfect," an episode of ''Courage the Cowardly Dog. The fanfic was called ''Roy the Cowardly Delivery Boy ''and featured Roy being frightened by the perfect pizza thingy. After four chapters, the fan fic was discontinued, as Perfect Trumpet Thingy was supposed to write chapter 5. On November 13, 2013, Yoshi began participating in roleplaying. His favorite became the "who kill who?" roleplay, which he did with AlondraXP and jdfan07 using Flipline characters and his FC, Tim. Trivia *He is the brother of luigismokes and Mario the Plumber. *He loves peeps and makes peep arts of Flipline characters. *He has made many polls, the most popular which was called "Candy & Sweets." *He entered his FC Tim in WafflesFana!'s FC Tournament. His FC won against Pikachu Fan's FC Boom in the first round. In round 2, Tim lost against Jake by Jake. *He is friend's with jdfan07 *avery* Category:Male Users Category:Forum Members Category:Fan Artists Category:Inactive